Let the Weak Be Strong
by Spainbow Dash
Summary: Prussia's forced to go to the World Conference on the anniversary of his dissolution, and comes up with an AWESOME idea. What if he rounded up all the micronations and all the weak, small, and forgotten countries and rebelled against the super powers? Can a multitude of weak, looked over and left out nations defeat a bunch of strong ones? And what's with these weird new abilities?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess who's got a new story? One that ACTUALLY HAS A SPECIFIC PLOT LAID OUT? THIS GIRL. So…yeah. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Angry Birds, or an iPod. I do, however, own some of the Micronation and/or small nation OCs that may or may not appear in here. I dunno.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

"_Verdammt noch mal, _Sun. Just shut up, _ja_?" he growled, _totally_ not feeling like gracing the world with his _awesomeness_ today. He was just going to stay in bed, celebrating the anniversary of the most _un-_awesome day in history. Maybe have a beer. Yeah, he _definitely_ needed a beer.

Hold on. What was West saying?

"…st! You may not be a nation anymore, but you are _still _going to that Vorld Conference today!"

"Nu," the albino slurred, turning over in his bed. "I don't feel like it…"

"Stop vhining and get _up_, East!" Germany practically roared, icy blue eyes flashing in annoyance (and, although he wouldn't admit it, a bit in understanding). "I knov it's the anniversary of your dissolution—" At this, Prussia cringed. "—but you really need to get up. You knov the only excuse for missing a Vorld conference is death, var, or the threat of death, be you nation, micronation, ex-nation, or vhatever!"

Ruby red eyes revealed themselves from under the covers, along with a messy mat of white hair. "…Meh," they seemed to say before disappearing again.

Germany just sighed, rubbing his forehead before an idea came to his mind. "…Gilbird is going to starve—"

"GILBIRD!" came the loud, Prussian cry, a white blur flying across the room, down the hall, and into the kitchen, where Germany had _insisted_ that the little yellow chick be kept. After frantically looking through the cabinets and pantry, Prussia sighed, finally finding the birdseed. He sprinkled a bit onto his hair and opened Gilbird's cage, letting the hatchling jump onto his head and devour the seeds as Prussia walked back to the "Awesome Cave" (Better known as Germany's basement), only to find the door shut and his little brother guarding it.

"What's this?" Prussia whined (awesomely, mind you). "Lemme into my room, West!"

"You'll just jump back into bed again," Germany said stoically, almost glaring at his older brother. "You _are_ going to the Vorld Conference, _bruder_."

Prussia glanced down at his homemade black "Bitches Don't Know 'Bout My Chicks" t-shirt and boxers (which had the Prussian flag on them), then looked at Germany's fancy suit and tie. "…Can I at least put pants on?"

Germany rolled his eyes, but stepped aside, allowing Prussia entrance to the room. "…Fine. But be quick!"

"_Ja, ja_," Prussia said, running into his room and searching through the dressers for a good pair of jeans. Contrary to popular belief, the ex-nation was perfectly capable of keeping things organized like his little brother. However, he was, for lack of a better word, lazy.

He finally found a pair of suitable pants (read: somewhat clean. It wasn't stained, or smelled bad, anyway) and sluggishly put them on, dreading the WC (and still moping about the date). After all, he didn't want to get mauled by a frying pan (_again_).

"Hurry up, East!" Germany called, getting irritated. "I don't vant to be late again!"

Prussia shuddered. Well, THAT wasn't a memory he was fond of. It had only happened once, and for a good reason. That stingy aristocrat had woken up late, and he refused to leave until he had had his tea. The other nations had apparently started without them, because when Prussia, Germany, and Austria had gotten to the meeting room, it was complete and utter _chaos_. More so than usual, even, everyone _this close_ to murdering each other. In fact, it took Germany, Prussia, and several of the micronations (who weren't fighting) to gain (some) control over the situation and prevent any deaths.

"I'm coming, West!" Prussia exclaimed, the threat of being late more than enough to sway him. He grabbed his iPod, some ear buds, made sure that Gilbird was still on his head, and jumped out of the room. Germany grabbed his older brother's wrist and dragged him out to the car, mumbling obscenities in German.

Prussia was silent the whole ride over, fumbling with his ear buds and playing Angry Birds. _It's not fair…_ he thought moodily, flinging another bird with a flick on his thumb. _I'm not a nation anymore, so why do I still have to come to these stupid meetings? Hell, why am I still ALIVE? _He glanced over at Germany, seeing him in a black cloak and an almost pirate-like hat for a split second before shaking his head. _It's not like I represent something else like West, right? Sure, I was East Germany for a while, but what about now? Deutschland's reunited, and West takes care of everything now. And yeah, the Teutonic Knights are still around, but it's not like I represent them, right? I know Vati died after Germania sorta disappeared, or whatever; Same with Rome._

_ So, what's going to happen to ME?_

**A/N: LE GASP. I FINISHED. HOLY CRAP. **

…**I dunno when the next chapter's gonna be up. XD But I'm typing up the next chapter of International or Intergalactic, for anyone who's reading it!**

**Translations: **

**Verdammt noch mal: German; dammit**

**Ja: German; yes**

**Bruder: German; brother**

**Ja ja: Yes yes**

**Deutschland: Germany; Germany**

**Vati: Germany; Dad**


	2. Liechtenstein's Sneaky Gift to Gil

**A/N**: Feel free to kill me now~ But then you won't get the next chapter…which I haven't written yet…XD Whatever~ Also, I edited the story image and tweaked the summary~

Crumbthief: Here it is~

Mew I is Dinosaur: Why yes, yes he is.

Simple Shimmers: I know, right? Poor….er, who?

Pandora of Ithilien: Why thank you…and yes, yes it did.

Dreamers0rule0the0earth: …Shhhhhhhhh. Don't give it away~ And yes, May Mercy Be With the Superpowers. Dude, I'm using that soon.

Haluwasa2: Yes, yes he would.

**DISCLAIMER: **I will own Hetalia the day that Prussia stops being awesome. Meaning: NEVER.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Getting to the Conference Hall, Germany had to literally drag Gilbert out of the car, the latter wanting nothing more than to go back to his basement, sulk, and read through his diaries; maybe go on Wikipedia and read through its version of his history. But, alas, the silverette was forced to follow his younger brother into the building and through the endless, pale hallways towards the World Conference (although he _was_ allowed to sulk)

Both Germanic males sighed in relief. The room was only about half full, and most of the nations there got along reasonably well. However, Hungary and Prussia were there. By themselves, they weren't bad, but Gilbert tended to piss them off. A lot.

However, to everyone's surprise, the albino simply walked past them without a single glance, sitting at the very long polished conference table that sat in the middle of the room.

"He's feeling a bit off today," Germany explained to the others, receiving a few nods of sympathy from those who knew what the day.

Gilbert looked around sadly at all the nations once everyone got there. He fondly remembered his time creating chaos with the others back when he was a nation. He recalled being raised by Germania with his little brother, the Holy Roman Empire. He remembered standing alongside the latter in their battles, particularly Holy Rome's last. He remembered ordering Hungary, Austria, and Francy-Pants to keep quiet about HRE's amnesia, pretending he had died to keep Italy safe. Gilbert recalled raising the amnesiac as "Deutschland", teaching him to be the perfect little soldier, hoping that Italy wouldn't see any resemblance to his "dead" love.

He remembered his time with the Russia like it was an hour ago. It was the worst part of his life—not just because he was stuck in the damn cold with the Communist bastard. It was also the first time he felt truly helpless; the first time he wasn't able to protect his little brother. Not like his help was needed, mind you, but it was the first time that he wasn't able to be there for him.

Gilbert's thoughts were interrupted by his iPod being taken and paused. He looked down and became even more confused when he saw little Liechtenstein.

"These are some of my favorite songs," she stated calmly, handing the device back to it's owner. "I highly recommend it," she said, walking back to Switzerland.

Gilbert stared in surprise at the new playlist that was added. It was simply titled "The Songs." He briefly wondered how she got them on there, but shrugged it off, remembering how oddly high-tech she was. He hit Play All, and the songs began.

The first thing that Gilbert noticed was how meaningful the songs were. The first one was Riot by Three Days Grace, followed by Me Against the World by Simple Plan, and then Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz. He glanced at Liechtenstein in shock, utterly baffled that she even _knew_ of these songs, much less them being her favorites. Guess there's a lot that Switzerland doesn't know about his innocent little sister, _ja_? A plan began to form in his head as he listened to each song, a slow grin spreading across his face.

**I ain't happy**

**I'm feelin' glad**

**I got sunshine**

**In a bag**

**I'm useless**

**But not for long**

**The future**

**Is comin' on…**

Gil looked around the room, evaluating each nation within it. Sealand would definitely join him, as well as the other micronations. They might be small, but damn, were they underestimated. Gilbert often heard Sealand boasting about how his body was actually made out of metal and could shoot out rockets, but Gilbert doubted that, seeing as the small boy was known to exaggerate. Then again, it could easily be true. After all, the micronation _was_ one of the only ones to actually be able to fend off Parallel France that one Christmas, so that gave him an advantage.

Gilbert pulled out a piece of paper, making three collums. He labeled the first one **WWIII**, and wrote **Sea** under it, with **MICROS** written in small print beside it.

Next to Sealand sat England, one of whom would obviously be against Gilbert's cause.

The albino labeled the second column **May Mercy B w/U** and wrote **UK**.

Gilbert's gaze roamed once again and landed on the Russian siblings, immediately adding **RUS** under the **Mercy **column. He was about to add **BEL** and **UKR** to it as well, then paused. Belarus…where would she go? She was one of those wild cards that might go to either side. On one hand, she would follow her brother to the ends of the Earth and back. On the other, she would love to prove herself to him, and it was not widely known, but she would, on the very rare blue moon during a solar eclipse next to Hailey's comet (Aka, nearly NEVER), she would give in to Lithuania, and Gilbert had a feeling that he could get Liet to join him. He just didn't know where she would go, though.

Gilbert labeled the third and final column **IDK**, and wrote down **BEL**. He also wrote down **UKR**, seeing as she was another wild card, although not as intense.

Speaking of Lithuania, Gilbert saw Lithuania over in the corner, making coffee and talking with the rest of the Baltic Trio. Damn, that kid makes _awesome_ coffee! But that was beside the point. That kid was strong when he wanted to be, history proved it. However, he and the rest of the trio were small and easily spooked and easy to manipulate. Hardly anyone paid attention to them, and Gilbert could tell that all three of them, especially Lithuania, did _not_ take kindly to that.

Without a doubt, Gilbert wrote **LIET, EST, **and **LAT** under the first column.

Greece and Turkey…It'd be nearly impossible to get them to work together. And even if it worked, then they'd be too busy fighting each other to ever fight the others, so Gilbert wrote their names under **IDK.**

Gil did this with everyone else in the room; evaluating them and writing their names down under the corresponding column. All the G8 members were under the **Mercy** column.

Well, nearly all of them.

Canada was one of the secretly strong ones; the one nobody noticed, and he absolutely abhorred that, even though he didn't show it. Gilbert also knew he would love the chance to show his younger brother America up, and wrote **CAN** under **WWIII** with a grin. At least he'd have Birdie's pancakes.

Italy…He'll be the absolute special one, no doubt about it. He was part of the G8, but was always made fun of and ran from danger at the earliest chance; a perfect example to be on Gilbert's side. But, again, he was part of the G8, a prime reason to be against them. Almost every nation knew the boy as weak and surrender-prone, but he always had Germany to protect him (Gilbert was sure that his _bruder_ was subconsciously remembering his time as Holy Rome during those times). After contemplating it for a long time, Gilbert hesitantly wrote under **WWIII**.

Gilbert ended up with eleven names in the **Mercy** column, ten names written under **IDK**, and…about 25 nations written down as **WWIII**.

Now that that was done, Gilbert was ready for the recruiting process.

In a sense, World War III had already begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **…Well that was stupid. XDDDDDDDD Then again, it was pretty much just a filler chapter for what's next~ So, anyone have any ideas for where the IDK's should go? I have…Belarus. Ukraine. Belgium. The Netherlands. Greece. Turkey. Switzerland. South Korea. Vietnam. And Thailand.

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CANADA! WE ALL NOTICE YOU!_**


	3. Important FillerGuess Who's Alive!

**A/N: **GUESS WHO FINALLY CONQUERED WRITERS BLOCK?! Meaning I finally got off my ass and came up with a filler chapter after being inspired by something last night. I forget what it was. BUT. This is an IMPORTANT filler chapter! And I rather think my writing's improved~ Probably 'cause of all the literate roleplays I've been doing…Anyways! Yes, Germania _is_ a girl here. There's a reason for that that's probably not really relevant to this story, but it's my headcanon. If enough people ask why, then I might tell you all why…

**Chapter 3: Oh Look, an Important Filler!**

"Wah! Germaniaaaa!" the Roman Empire exclaimed, clinging to the blond huntress. "It's soooo boring!"

"Let go of me, Romulus," the woman deadpanned, surreptitiously prying him off. "What are you going on about?"

"I think he's talking about our children, Aloisa," Native America (or Shima, as she liked to be called) said boredly, looking up from the TV.

Yes, TV. Contrary to popular belief, the Ancient nations had not died. They were just living in a house in a small town in Florida. The town, unbeknownst to its other residents, was under tight watch by the UN. No modern nation knew they were alive; only the countries' bosses. The "House of the Ancients", as it began to be called, moved every now and then as the center of the world shifted. They had been in Rome, England, and many others, now in America.

"How so?" Aloisa questioned, turning to the pouting Roman.

"It's always wars and politics," he whined. "Nothing exciting ever happens!"

"I heard Prussia's starting a World War III," the young Mayan Empire stated, looking up from her Barbie doll sacrifices (she was dismayed when she found out that she couldn't sacrifice real humans). "A rebellion of all the outcast nations and nation wannabes. It is starting to sound very interesting." Maya had this odd habit of knowing things before anyone else, a skill some of the Ancients found rather unnerving.

"Still boring," Scandinavia complained, opening up a beer. He stuck his tongue out at Mama Egypt, who was watching with silent disapproval.

"We could spice it up," Aztec, Maya's brother suggested, cutting a baby doll's neck with a somewhat sadistic smile.

"I have an idea," the Celtic Isles said. "We could give them super powers."

While most of the adults murmured in approval, Maya shook her head violently, staring at the fire in the fireplace. "No!" she shrieked, watching shapes and patterns in the flames that only she could see. "Giving them full blown superpowers would only result in the destruction of them, us, and the world," she said shakily. Maya mumbled a few words in her dead language and tossed one of her brother's doll heads into the fire. "…The same would happen if we let things play out as they are."

The girl grasped for her Barbie sacrifices and threw in a Ken body, without the head. "That's odd," she said softly as smoke blotted out the fire.

"What is it, child?" questioned Mama Greece, knowing to stay her distance from the strange former-empire while she foretold the future.

"The only thing I can see _not_ ending in disaster is completely shrouded from my sight," she wondered. The small girl spoke with a voice that seemed wise beyond her years (as compared to her physical age, at least). "It is if we give them…well, not exactly 'superpowers,' but rather super human abilities, such as Alfred's superhuman strength, or Arthur's magic."

"I believe that would spice it up quite well, don't you?" Aloisa questioned Romulus, a hint of a smirk playing on the edge of her lips.

"_Sic_!" the brunette shouted excitedly, attaching himself to Germania and kissing her cheek. "Let's do it!"

And so they did.

Although, Rome had to do it with a broken nose. He brought it upon himself, really.

**A/N: ** Key:

Germania/F/Aloisa (Female form of "Alois", meaning famous warrior, and it sounded pretty)/About 32

Roman Empire/M/Romulus (Said founder of Rome, raised by a female wolf with his brother Remus)/About 33, 35

Native America/F/Shima (Navajo name meaning mother)/36

Mayan Empire/F/Maya (Shortened version of Mayan Empire, and she's a girl, sooo…)/10

Scandinavia/M/Gunnarr (composed of the elements _gunnr_ "battle, fight" and _arr_ "army, war," hence "soldier, warrior")/21

Aztec Empire/m/Iccauhtli (meaning younger brother")/7

Celtic Isles/F/Yvon (meaning archer)/34

Ancient Greece/F/Athena (Grecian Goddess of war)/34

Ancient Egypt/F/Beset (meaning Protector)/32

_Sic_: Latin for yes.


End file.
